1. Field
The present invention relates generally to children's games. More particularly, the present invention relates to games involving buildable structures having smaller interlocking blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Building block sets, such as LEGOs®, provide children and young adults with a fun and innovative way to express their imagination through various combinations of the smaller pieces or parts. Smaller interlocking blocks can be configured to fit together in numerous different ways, allowing individuals to create their own unique designs and express their creativity.
Some manufacturers even sell pre-configured sets of building blocks or LEGOs®, where the smaller interlocking blocks fit together to form a specific shape or function, such as a space ship or a fortress. These designs allow the individual to make more elaborate constructions than may have been possible with the standard all-purpose building block sets.
Unfortunately, even with these more elaborate structures, eventually an individual will lose interest in the building blocks, as they have exhausted their potential combinations and desire a more active extracurricular activity. Thus, there is a need for a system that combines the imagination of a building block set with the action of a competitive game.